


Peach

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vite infinite [1]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luigi non apprezza eccessivamente il regno dei funghi, ma ha capito che suo fratello invece vi ha trovato qualcosa di profondamente 'interessante'.





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.  
> Prompt: Pesca.

Peach

Luigi strinse le mani intorno al bordo del tubo verde e allungò le gambe, le sollevò e abbassò a tempo e alzò lo sguardo.

** “ ** Tub, funghì e tartarughè. Nient''àltr ca' semp e sul tub, funghì e tartarughè. Pure e' pianèt carnivòr ormaì m'stanchn[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2000935&i=1#_ftn1) ”. Si voltò verso il fratello, teneva la bocca socchiusa e i baffi neri gli tremavano, gli occhi azzurri erano vitrei e le guance arrossate. Il più alto si abbassò, socchiuse gli occhi e si grattò la guancia.

“Parola he 'draulic, ha fatt a facc ro rincitrullit[ **[2]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2000935&i=1#_ftn2) ”. Si voltò seguendo lo sguardo del fratello e sorrise. Guardò Peach[[3]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2000935&i=1#_ftn3)affacciata dal balcone del palazzo, la corona dorata brillava riflettendo la luce del sole, i capelli biondi le aleggiavano intorno al viso e i suoi occhi azzurri rilucevano di riflessi più chiari.

“Tu nun li vir' e' tub, tu vir' na' pescà rosà e azzurrà, furbonè[[4]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2000935&i=1#_ftn4)” mormorò Luigi.

  


* * *

[ [1 ] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2000935&i=1#_ftnref1) "Tubi, funghi e tartarughe. Nient'altro che sempre e solo tubi, funghi e tartarughe. Anche le piante carnivore ormai mi annoiano".

[ [2] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2000935&i=1#_ftnref2)  "Parola di idraulico, hai la faccia da rincitrullito".

[ [3] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2000935&i=1#_ftnref3)  Vuol dire pesca, il frutto, in inglese.

[ [4] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2000935&i=1#_ftnref4)  “Tu non li vedi i tubi, tu vedi una pesca rosa e azzurra, furbone”.

 


End file.
